Lion King
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Okay, I got to say when I got this request I was super excited, Lion King is one of my favorite movies. This request was thanks to Leah, and in this one is Lion King as the fish characters. Yes, another crossover where the fish are characters from another movie. But these are super fun. How will it turn out? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Nemo is kid Simba, Marlin is adult Simba, Kathy is young Nala, Dory is adult Nala, Hank is Mufasa, Peach is Sarabi, Jenny is Safrina, Gil is Scar, Crush is Rafiki, Gurgle is Zazu, Bloat is Pumbaa, Bubbles is Timon, Bruce is Shenzi, Anchor is Banzi, and Anchor is Ed. I didn't forget Bailey and Destiny, they are going to be narrators. Shall we begin?

"Destiny! We can't do this!" says Bailey

"Aw come on it will be fun!" says Destiny

They fly in happily landing on a branch, they are beautiful hornbills, Bailey is blue like Zazu which goes with the color scheme in the background, while Destiny is a red and yellow hornbill to go with her sunshine personality.

"Okay! Okay! So our story starts with Rafiki showing off the new prince to the kingdom. The animals rejoice for King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's newest edition Simba," says Bailey

The song circle of life is heard as he explains the story, then quiet downs for Destiny.

"Simba is loved by the kingdom and he grows up playful, but that is for later. Our story continues with Simba's uncle Scar trying to catch a mouse, he ends up catching the mouth and is ready to eat it when the advisor comes in." says Destiny

They fly a little bit into the darkness in hopes that Scar doesn't find them.

"Life's not fair is it? See an eye for an eye and I will never be king, and you will never see light of another day," says Gil. "Aue du"

He goes to eat the mouse when he hears a familiar voice.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food," says Gurgle, matter of factly.

Scar huffs at the bird that he finds annoying.

"What do you want?" asks Gil.

"I am hear to announce that King Mufasa is on his way and you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony today," says Gurgle.

Scar drops the mouse and the mouse goes away quickly.

"Now look Zazu, you made me lose my lunch," says Gil.

"Ha! You will lose more than that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia," says Gurgle, crossing his wings.

"Ooo, *empathize* I quiver with fear!" says Gil, leaning near Zazu.

He goes after Zazu and Zazu backs up really afraid for his life.

"Now Scar, don't look at me that way. *he flies to try to escape* HELP!" says Gil

Before Scar puts him in his mouth.

"Scar! Drop him." says Hank

"Impeccable timing your highness," says Gurgle

Scar complies dropping Zazu.

"Whhhy. If it isn't my big brother descending from his throne to come and talk to the commoners." says Gil, pretending to be joyous.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba," says Hank.

"That was today? Oh I feel simply awful. *while sharpening his nails making Zazu cringe.*Must have slipped my mind," says Gil.

"Yes as well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should have been first in line!" says Gurgle, getting into Scars face.

Scar clenches his teeth making Zazu back off and hide between Mufasa's legs.

"I was first in line until that little hairball was born," says Gil.

"That hairball is my son and your future king," says Hank.

"Oh I shall practice my curtsy," says Gil, he turns his back.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar." says Hank

"Oh no Mufasa, maybe it's you who shouldn't turn your back on me," says Gil.

He goes to walk away but Mufasa blocks his path from exit on the other side.

"Is that a challenge?!" asks Hank.

"Temper. Temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you," says Gil

"Pity. Why not?" asks Gurgle.

"Well as far as brains go, I got the lion's share but as for brute strength, I'm afraid I am at the shallow end of the gene pool," says Gil.

Scar leaves, leaving Zazu and Mufasa in his house for now as they turn to leave.

"*sigh* There is one in every family sire. Actually my family has two and they all have their own special opinion," says Gurgle.

He flies up and lands on Mufasa's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with him?" asks Hank.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug," says Gurgle.

"Zazu.." says Hank.

They leave talking nonsense about redecorating.

"Wow..well luckily Scar didn't hear any of that. Anyways, years passed by and Simba is up before the crack of dawn and makes his way over too Mufasa," says Bailey.

"Dad! Daaad!" says Nemo

"Your son, needs to be quiet," says Peach.

Simba continues to chant Dad.

"Before sunrise, he's your son," says Hank.

Simba chants dad more and tugs on his ear a little bit before landing on the floor. Mufasa reluctantly looks over at Simba, after Simba gets up and head butts him.

"You promised," says Nemo, pouting.

"Okay okay, I'm up," says Hank, with a yawn.

"Yeah!" says Nemo.

The three of them get up and go on outside of the cave. Simba gives his mom a cuddle before she gently nudges him to his father. The two of them go up the Pride Rock.

"Look Simba, everywhere the light touches is our kingdom," says Hank.

"Woah!" says Nemo

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king," says Hank.

"And this is all mine?" asks Nemo.

"Everything," says Hank.

"Everything the light touches...What about that shadowy place?" asks Nemo.

"That is beyond our boundaries, you must never go there, Simba," says Hank.

"But I thought the king can have anything that he wants?" says Nemo, confused.

"Well, there is more to being a king than getting your way all the time," says Hank.

"More?" says Nemo.

"Simba…" says Hank, chuckling.

They walk through the plains and make it to a huge grassy area.

"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope," says Hank.

"But dad..don't we eat the antelope?" asks Nemo.

"Yes, Simba, but let me explain: When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life.." says Hank.

"Zazu comes in and tells the morning report after telling Mufasa good morning. Simba gets bored and practices his pouncing skills on the grasshopper, but doesn't get too far," explains Destiny.

"What are you doing, son?" asks Hank.

"Pouncing," says Nemo.

"Let an old prow show you how its' done. *whispering* Stay low to the ground. *he helps Simba hiding.*" says Hank.

"Yeah okay, stay low to the ground, right," agrees Nemo.

"Shh..not a sound," says Hank. "Stay steady."

"Sire? What are you doing?" asks Gurgle

"A lesson on pouncing, turn around Zazu," says Hank.

"Oh yes a pouncing lesson *he turns around and realizes what he was told* POUNCING?! You can't be serious sire…" says Gurgle. *

Mufasa does the turn around signal and Zazu complies and let's Simba pounce on him. Mufasa laughs and lets Zazu go, Simba returns to Mufasa to get more lessons while Zazu gets a report from said groundhog.

"Sire! Hyenas in the pride lands!" says Gurgle, frightened.

"Zazu, take Simba home," says Hank.

"Aw dad, can't I come?" asks Nemo.

"No, son." says Hank

He leaves with Simba moping.

"I never get to go anywhere," says Nemo.

"Aw young master, one day you can be king and then you get to chase those slobbering mangy pea-brains from morning until dusk." says Gurgle

"Zazu takes Simba home where he goes over to his Uncle Scar," says Bailey.

"Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what!" says Nemo.

"I despise guessing games," says Gil.

"One day I will be king of Pride Rock," says Nemo, happily.

"Oh Goody, says Gil, sarcastically.

"Dad showed me the whole thing. I'm going to own it all," says Nemo.

"Yes, do excuse me for not leaping for joy. Bad back you know," says Gil, laying down.

"Hey Uncle Scar *going on top of him* when I'm king what does that make you?" asks Nemo.

"A monkey's uncle," says Gil.

Simba laughs and rolls off of Scar.

"You're so weird," says Nemo.

"You have no idea, *they get up and start walking* So, your father showed you everything?" asks Gil

"Everything." says Nemo

"Even that shadowy place over there?" asks Gil.

"Well, no. He said I can't go." says Nemo, mopping.

"And he is absolutely right! Far too dangerous. Only the brave can go out there," says Gil.

"Well, I'm brave what's out there?" asks Nemo.

"No no. I am afraid I can't tell you," says Gil.

"Why not?" asks Nemo.

"Now Simba, I am only looking out for the wellbeing of my favorite nephew," says Gil, rubbing Simba's head.

"Yeah right, I am your only nephew," says Nemo.

"Only more reason for me to be protective. An Elephant Graveyard is no place for young kids, oops," says Gil, covering his mouth.

"An elephant's what?! Wow!" says Nemo, excited.

"Oh dear, I've said too much!" says Gil.

"Well I suppose you would have found out sooner or later you will so clever oh just *he snuggles Nemo close to him and uses a baby voice* promise you won't go over to that dreadful place,"says Gil.

"No problem!" says Nemo.

"That's a good lad, now you run along and have fun, and remember it's our little secret," says Gil.

Simba runs off and Scar smirks as the table has been laid.

A/N: WAAYYY BACK IN OLDEN TIMES (not really I am 22, so not olden times just being dramatic for fun.) There was no song and instead of a gopher it was a grasshopper, because I'm old and love classics to stay the same, I changed that part back to the original. The dialogue might be off but that is the original scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Scar already knew he had to get rid of Simba, so he hoped that his minions would take care of the job, Simba in the meantime goes off to talk to his best friend Nala, who is a little cub that will one day be Queen as she is chosen as Simba's wife. Safrina is giving Nala her bath, when Simba comes up. They convince their mothers to go to the watering hole but that isn't where they actually going to go. Zazu annoys them which Simba starts to sing a song. Let's let Simba take it away. " says Destiny.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king. So enemies beware," sings Nemo

"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts. With quite so little hair," sings Gurgle.

" I'm gonna be the main event. Like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar." sings Nemo

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing." sings Gurgle  
"Oh, I just can't wait to be king," sings Nemo  
"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think-" sings Gurgle  
Simba and Nala start mocking Zazu.

"No one saying, "do this"" sings Nemo  
"Now when I said that, I," says Gurgle.  
"No one saying, "be there"," sings Kathy.  
"What I meant was," says Gurgle.  
"No one saying, "stop that"" sings Nemo  
"Look, what you don't realize" says Gurgle.  
"No one saying, "see here"" sings both nemo and Kathy  
"Now see here!" says Gurgle.  
"Free to run around all , that's definitely to do it all my way," sings Nemo.  
"I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart to heart," sings Gurgle.

"Kings don't need advice, From little horn-bills for a start," sings Nemo

"If this is where the monarchy is headed. Count me out, Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang child is getting wildly out of wing," says/sings Gurgle  
"Oh, I just can't wait to be king. Everybody look look right. Everywhere you look I'm Standin' in the spotlight," sings Nemo  
"Not yet!" says Gurgle  
"Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling," sings the animals the kids are playing on.  
"Oh, I just can't wait to be , I just can't wait to be king. Oh, I just can't wait to be king," sings Simba

They escape after something happens and the pyramid falls on top of Zazu. They both scat going to the elephant graveyard.

"Pardon me madam but get off! Simba? Nala!"calls Gurgle

"To no avail as no one was near him in the meantime, Nala and Simba are having fun in the graveyard when they hear Zazu coming and he tries to make them leave because of the hyenas," says Bailey.

"Banana beak is scared," says Nemo.

"That's Mr. Banana beak to you, fuzzy and right now we are all in danger," says Gurgle.

"Danger? Ha! I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger, Hahaha." says Nemo.

They then hear real laughter they turn toward the sound of the laughter.

"Well well Banzi what do we have here?" asks Bruce

"Hmm..I don't know Shenzi, what do you think Ed?" asks Anchor

Ed laughs which is normal for him as he doesn't say much of anything. They walk toward the three, smiling happily.

"Just what I was thinking, a trio of trespassers!" says Anchor

Zazu covers the children with his wings, they start to leave.

"And quiet by accident mind you, just a simple navigational order," says Gurgle

"Woah! Woah! Wait. Wait. Wait. I know you, you are Mufasa's little stooge," says Bruce.

"I madam, *getting his tail free* is the kings' loyal dodo," says Gurgle.

"And that would make you…" starts Anchor.

"The future king!" says Nemo, as the three surround them.

"Do you know what we do to future kings that step out of their kingdom?" asks Bruce

"Puh. You can't do anything to me," says Nemo.

"Technically they can, we are on their land," says Gurgle.

"But Zazu, you told me they are nothing more but stupid slobbering managing vultures," says Nemo.

"Exna on the upideh." says Gurgle.

"Who you calling upidstay?" asks Anchor.

"My my look at the sun it's time to go," says Gurgle.

He tries to hurry the kids along and out of there. Shenzi blocks their path from exit.

"What's the hurry, we would love for you to stay for dinner," says Bruce.

"Yeah, we can have whatever is laying around," says Anchor, laughing.

"Wait wait, I got one, make mine a cub sandwich. What you think? " says Bruce.

They both start laughing at that, Ed points frantically getting between his brother and sister.*

"Hey did we order this dinner to go?" asks Anchor.

"No, why?" asks Bruce.

"Because there it goes!" says Anchor

The three go after the two cubs and Zazu as they make their escape. They manage to grab Zazu as the kids get away.

"Did we lose them?" asks Kathy

"I think so, wait, where is Zazu?" asks Nemo

They look around and go back up to get him as the trio of hyenas are dancing Zazu toward some green boiling stuff in a crater.

"Hippity hop all the way to the birdie boiler," says Anchor, as they stuff him in it.

"Oh no not the birdie boiler," says Gurgle.

He ends up flying in the sky and the trio laugh about that.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" says Nemo.

"Like..you?" asks Bruce

Simba and Nala run away from the hyenas, but Simba has to help Nala at one point before she is ate. They run away until they are cornered after falling from where they were climbing. Simba stands between Nala and the hyenas and starts roaring making them laugh.

"Is that it?! Do it again!" says Bruce.

Simba goes to do it again and that is when Mufasa roars and destroys the hyenas scaring them. Mufasa corners the three of them.

"Ow Ow ow! Uncle Uncle," says Anchor.

"Silence!" says Hank

"We are really sorry," pleads Bruce.

"If you ever come near my son again.." starts Hank

"Oh, this is - this is your son, we didn't know that, did we Banzi?" asks Shenzi, fearing for her life.

"No, we didn't know that…" starts Anchor

"Ed?" asks them both.

Ed nods his head not understanding he has to lie. Mufasa roars scaring the hyena's away. It is a silent walk home until Simba and Mufasa have a heart to heart after Zazu takes Nala home.

A/n: the * this time is a fun fact. In Timon and Pumbaa there was an episode (that doesn't exsist for some reason anymore) where Shenzi hits Banzi and Banzi says "Ow! Mom said it is not okay to hit!" and Shenzi retorts "Mom's not here." meaning that the three are siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

"In the meantime Scar is talking to his henchmen the hyena's," says Destiny.

"Destiny! He's coming!" says Bailey

"Whoops gotta go!" says Destiny

The two fly off and head out of the way, the hyena's are annoyed about what just happened.

"Man that lousy Mufasa, I won't be able to sit for a week," says Anchor.

Ed laughs at his brothers suspense.

"It's not funny Ed," says Anchor.

Ed tries to hold it back but he can't and burst out laughing.

"Hey Shut up!" says Anchor

Banzi gets mad and attacks Ed out of annoyance and they attack each other.

"Will you knock it off?!" says Bruce.

They knock it off and Ed chews his own leg thinking it is Banzi's leg.

"Well he started it!" says Anchor, pointing to Ed.

"Look at you guys, no wonder we are dangling at the bottom of the food chain," says Bruce.

She climbs down the hillside and down to the other two.

"Man I hate that guy," says Anchor.

"Cha. You know if it weren't for those lions we'd be running the joint," says Bruce.

"Man I hate lions," says Anchor.

"So pushy," says Bruce.

"And Hairy!" adds Anchor.

"And stinky," says Bruce.

"And uggggly," says the both of them.

"Aw surely we lions aren't that bad," says Gil, from his perch.

"Oh Scar it's just you," says Anchor.

"We thought it was somebody important," says Bruce.

"Yeah like Mufasa," says Anchor.

"Yeah," agrees Bruce.

"I see…." says Gil, annoyed.

"Now that's power," says Anchor.

"Tell me about it,I just hear that name and I shutter," says Bruce.

"Mufasa," says Anchor.

"Oooo *shutter* Do it again," says Bruce.

Banzi does it three more times making her shutter again and again until they are laughing.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," says Gil, rubbing his temple.

"Not you Scar you are one of us," says Anchor.

"Charmed.." says Gil.

"Oh I like that, he's not king but he is still so proper," says Bruce.

"Hey did you bring us something to eat? Old buddy old pal?" asks Anchor.

"I don't really believe you deserve this, *producing a zebra leg for the hyenas* I practically gift wrapped those cubs for you and you couldn't even dispose of them," says Gil, tossing the leg down.

The three start eating happily they are very hungry.

"Well you know it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Scar." says Bruce.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do, kill Mufasa?" asks Anchor.

"Precisly," says Gil.

He hops down toward them happily.

"I never thought hyenas essential. They're crude and unspeakably maybe they've a glimmer of allied to my vision and brain.I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant lights are not all on we're talking kings and successions. Even you can't be caught prepare for a chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news.A shining new era. Is tiptoeing nearer," sings Gil.

"And where do we feature?" asks Bruce

"Just listen to teacher," sings Gil, pinching her cheek.

She rubs her cheek angrily not liking her cheek pinched.

I know it sounds sordid. But you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues. And injustice deliciously prepared!" sings Gil

"Yeah be prepared, we will be prepared, for what?" asks Anchor

"For the death of the king!" says Gil

"Why is he sick?" asks Anchor

"No fool we're going to kill him, and Simba too." says Gil.

"Great idea who needs a king?!" says Bruce

"No king no king lalala" sings Bruce and Chum

"Idiots there will be a king," says Gil.

"But you said-" says Anchor.

"I will be king! Stick with me and you will never go hungry again!" says Gil.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" says all the hyenas

"It's great that we'll soon be a king who'll be all-time adored," sings the hyenas

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're take certain duties on board,The future is littered with prizes. And though I'm the main point that I must emphasize won't get a sniff without me!" sings/threatens Gil.

" So prepare for the coup of the prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning. Tenacity spanning. Decades of simply why I' king , saluted. And seen for the wonder I , my teeth and ambitions are prepared! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!" sings Gil/the hyenas.


	4. Chapter 4

"The next day Scar tricks his nephew to go on a rock in the middle of a huge gap of two cannons where he can't escape," says Bailey.

"Now you wait here, your father has a marvelous surprise for you," lies Gil.

"Oooo what is it?" asks Nemo.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" asks Gil.

Simba climbs up a rock under a tree.

"If you tell me, then I can act surprised," says Nemo, trying to convince him.

"Oooo you are such a naughty boy," teases Gil.

"C'mon Uncle Scar.." says Nemo, puppy pouting.

"No no no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know a sort of father and son thing.." says Gil. "Well, I better go get him."

"I'll go with you!" says Nemo.

He climbs off the rock to go with Scar.

"No! No. *he has Simba back track back on this rock* Just stay on this rock,you wouldn't want to end up in another mess like with the hyenas," says Gil.

"You know about that?" asks Nemo, sadly.

"Simba..everyone knows about that," says Gil.

"Really?" asks Nemo.

"Oh yes. Lucky daddy was there to save you, eh? Oh! Just between us you might want to work on that little roar of yours, hmm?" asks Gil.

"Oh okay. *Scar goes to leave* Hey Uncle Scar? Will I like the surprise?" asks Nemo.

"Simba it's to die for!" says Gil

In the meantime Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed are waiting for Scar near wildebeest. Banzi whines as his stomach grumbles.

"Shut up," says Bruce.

"I can't help it..I'm so hungry. I got to have a wildebeest," says Anchor, standing up.

"Stay put," orders Bruce.

"Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" asks Anchor

"No! We wait for the signal from Scar. *Scar shows up on a rock edge* Let's go," says Bruce.

They start off on the wilderbeast.

"Little did Simba know how true those words were, Simba is left alone to work on his roar while Scar goes to get Mufasa. Though little did he know that his uncle set him up and next thing he knows a stampede happens while he is working on his roar on a chameleon!" says Destiny.

"Look sire, a stampede," says Gurgle.

"Oddd…" says Hank.

"Mufasa! Quick! Stampede in the gorge! Simba's down there!" says Gil, sounding worried.

"Simba?!" says Hank, worried.

Simba rushes and climbs onto a branch holding on for dear life as Mufasa, Scar, and Zazu gets there looking for him everywhere. Zazu finds Simba first and goes down to him.

"Zazu help me!" says Nemo, scared.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" says Zazu, starting his way back.

"Hurry!" says Nemo, fighting hard.

"There there! On that tree!" says Zazu, pointing him out.

"Hold on Simba!" says Hank.

The tree branch breaks in that moment and Simba starts falling, but he saves himself a little bit but he can't get the grip anymore on what is left of the branch. Mufasa makes his way down there quickly to try to save Simba from the stampede.

"Oh Scar this is awful! What do we do?! What do we do?! I'll go back for help! That's what I will do! I will go get help!" says Zazu, that is when Scar hits him into a rock knocking him out.

Mufasa uses swift moves to get to Simba, he gets hit by a wildebeest but he does get up to catch Simba as the rest of the branch breaks sending Simba flying, in midair. Scar stalks the two watching to see what is going on. Mufasa gets hit sending Simba flying out of his mouth as the hooves hit Mufasa hard. Simba cowers in a ball not sure what to do, he is to scared to move. Mufasa scoops Simba up with his mouth getting a second wind, Mufasa puts him on a ledge but before he can climb up with his little boy, he gets scooped away by the stampede.

"DAD!" says Nemo, in worry.

Mufasa lands on the ground with a loud thud. Simba looks through the stampede hoping for a glimpse of his dad, any sign that he is okay. He sees Mufasa jump and land on the cliff side digging his nails into the rock. Simba happily looks at his dad watching him climb up it, he quickly goes to see if he can meet up with his dad, stopping at a high point to see where his dad is so he can catch up with him. Mufasa in the meantime reaches his little brother and looks up at him in hopes that his brother will help.

"Scar! Brother! Help Me!" says Hank, slipping fast.

Scar digs his claws into Mufasa's paws and gets down low so that only Mufasa can hear.

"Long live the king," says Gil.

This makes Mufasa's eyes go wide but he can't react before he is thrown off the cliff side.

"NOOOOOOOO" says Nemo, seeing his father falling.

He hurries down hoping that his dad would be alright, he finds his dad laying down after the dust clears and he slowly makes his way over to him.

"Dad? Dad come on. *he nuzzles his dad's mouth trying to wake him up* You gotta get up. Dad...we gotta go home…*shakes his dad gently*" says Nemo

He tugs on his dad's ear crying, then he goes looking for help not trailing to far from his dad.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! ...Anybody...help.." says Nemo, tears fall down his face.

He goes over back to Mufasa, nudges his arm and helps himself under Mufasa's arm and snuggles into his face laying down crying. Scar comes over to his heartbroken nephew.

"Simba…*Simba looks up at him still crying*What have you done?" says Gil

"Wildebeast...he tried to save me..it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen.." says Nemo, still not fully understanding what is going on.

"Of course, of course you didn't. *he gently pulls in Simba trying to comfort him* No one ever means for these things to happen. But the king is dead." says Gil.

Simba looks up at his uncle in shook and sadness.

"And it weren't for you he would still be alive," says Gil.

Simba cries more and snuggles onto Scar's leg.

"What will your mother think?" asks Gil.

"What am I going to do?" asks Nemo.

Scar moves so Simba is no longer on his leg.

"Run! Run away, Simba. *Simba looks at Mufasa again* Run away and never return," says Gil.

Simba, out of fear runs away, the hyena's comes up and waits for Scar's orders.

"Kill him," orders Gil.

The hyena's run after Simba as fast as they can, Simba hurries faster getting away from the trio through a small hole up the cliff side. He stops as he sees that below are some cacti. He hears the hyena's so jumps down rolling down the mountain side. The three go on after Simba, Simba ends up in the cacti but where he is safe from the thorns of the cacti. Banzi stops dead in his tracks, Shenzi bumps into him followed by Ed making Banzi go over. Banzi yelps in pain and heads up near his siblings that are laughing at him.

"Hey! There he goes!" calls Bruce, seeing Simba escape.

"So go get him," says Anchor, removing the thorns with his mouth.

"There ain't no way I am going in there. What you want me to look like you,cactus butt?" asks Bruce

"But we gotta finish the job," says Anchor, spitting the thorns on Ed making Ed yelp.

"Well he's as good as dead out there anyway," says Bruce. "And if he comes back, we'll kill him."

"Yeah! YOU HEAR THAT IF YOU COME BACK, WE'LL KILL YA!" calls out Anchor

"The three go back and Simba runs as far away as he can until he collapses out of exhaustion." says Bailey, sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Scar is standing in front of the other lions sadly telling the lions the news. While Zazu is comforting Sarabi.

"Mufasa's death is a terrible tragedy but to lose Simba who barely began to live, for me it is a deep personal lost. So it is with a heavy loss that I suit the throne. *the hyenas come in slowly and evilly* Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy that we will rise a new era in which lion and hyena come together in a great and glorious future," says Gil.

Rafiki goes back to his tree upset about the loss of King Mufasa and Simba, he brushes his paw on the painting of Simba.

"The next day, a meerkat named Timon and his best friend, a warthog named Pumbaa chase the buzzards away from Simba," says Destiny.

"Hey Timon you better come look, I think it's alive," says Bloat.

Timon comes over to see what Pumbaa is talking about.

"Alrighty, what do we got here?" asks Bubbles.

He sniffs Simba, then lifts his paw seeing that he is a lion, Timon freaks out.

"It's a lion! *he climbs up on Pumbaa, tugging his ears* Run Pumbaa! Move!" says Bubbles.

"Hey Timon! It's just a little lion. Look at him, he is so cute and all alone," says Bloat. "Can we keep him?"

"Pumbaa are you nuts?! You are talking about a lion! Lion's eat guys like us!" says Bubbles, panicking.

"But he is so little," says Bloat.

Timon falls and lands on the ground and looks at Pumbaa.

"He's going to get bigger," says Bubbles.

"Maybe he will be on our side," says Bloat.

"Haha. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, maybe he-Hey! I got it, what if he is on our side. Maybe having a lion won't be such a bad idea," says Bubbles, climbing back on Pumbaa.

Pumbaa trots over to Simba and scoops him up gently.

"So are we keeping him?" asks Bloat.

"Of course, who's the brains?" asks Bubbles.

"Uh.." says Bloat.

"My point exactly," says Bubbles. "Geez, I'm fried let's get out of here and find some shade."

"That is exactly what they do, too, they go and find some shade. There they wake up Simba with some water," says Bailey.

"You okay, kid?" asks Bubbles.

"I guess so," says Nemo.

"You nearly died," says Bloat.

"I saved you, *Pumbaa huffs* well Pumbaa helped...a little," says Bubbles.

Simba gets up and sadly starts walking away.

"Thanks for your help," says Nemo.

"Hey where you going?" asks Bubbles.

"Nowhere," replies Nemo.

"Gee..he looks blue," says Bubbles.

"I'd say brownish gold," says Bloat.

"No no no, I mean he's depressed," says Bubbles.

"Oh.." says Bloat.

They catch up with Simba to try to talk to him.

"Hey, what's eating ya?" asks Bloat.

"Nothing, he's at the top of the food chain," says Bubbles, laughing at his own joke. "So..where you from?"

"Who cares...I can't go back," says Nemo, walking away.

"Oh..you're an outcast! That's great so aren't we," says Bubbles.

"Whatcha do kid?" asks Bloat.

"Something terrible, but I don't want to talk about it," says Nemo.

He sits down still very upset.

"Good we don't want to hear about it," says Bubbles.

"Cmon Timon. Is there anything we can do?" asks Bloat, trying to be helpful.

"Not unless you can change the past," says Nemo.

"You know kid, it's times like this my buddy Timon says 'you gotta but your behind in your past'," says Bloat.

"No no. Let me amature, lie down before you hurt yourself. It's: You gotta put your past behind ya. Look kid, bad things happen and you can't do anything about them, right?" says Bubbles.

"Right.." says Nemo.

"Wrong! *bopping Simba's nose* When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world," says Bubbles.

"Well that's not what I was taught," says Bloat.

"Then you need a new lesson, repeat after me: Hakuna Matata," says Bloat.

Hakuna what?" asks Nemo.

"Hakuna Matata, it means no worries." says Bloat.

"Hakuna Matata!" What a wonderful phrase," sings Bubbles.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze," sings Bloat.

They lead Simba to their home where they pamper him and Timon trims Simba's claws.

"It means no worries, For the rest of your days, It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata!" sings both Bloat and Bubbles.

"Hakuna Matata?" asks Nemo

"Yeah it's our motto," explains Bloat.

"What's a motto?" asks Nemo.

"Nothing. What's the matter with you?" asks Bubbles, laughing at his own joke with Pumbaa.

"You know kid, these two words will change your life," says Bloat.

"That's right! Take Pumbaa for example. Why, when he was a young warthog," sings Bubbles.

"When I was a young wart-hoooog!" sings Bloat.

"Very nice!" sings Bubbles.

"Thanks!" sings Bloat.

"He found his aroma lacked a certain could clear the Savannah after every meal." sings Bubbles.

"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind, And oh, the shame!" sings Bloat.

"He was ashamed!" sings Bubbles.

"Thought of changin' my name," sings Bloat

"Oh, what's in a name?" sings Bubbles.

"And I got downhearted," sings Bloat.

"How did you feel?" sings Bubbles

"Every time that I-" sings Bloat.

"Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!" says Bubbles, covering Pumbaa's mouth for a second.

"Oh... sorry," says Bloat.

Timon makes a swing out of a vine for Pumbaa and hoists him up in the air, Pumbaa starts to swing from it. On his way back he helps Timon swing too.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze," sings Bloat and Bubbles.

"It means no worries. For the rest of your days," sings Nemo.

"Yeah, sing it, kid!" encourages Bubbles.

"It's our problem-free philosophy," sings Bubbles and Nemo.

"Hakuna Matata!" sings Bloat, Bubbles and Nemo.

They show him their home, which is stunning with a waterfall, mountains, and trees everywhere.

"Welcome to our humble abowed," says Bubbles.

"You live here?" asks Nemo, amazed.

"We live where ever we want," says Bubbles.

"Yup! Home is where your rump rests," says Bloat.

"It's beautiful!" says Nemo.

They walk on and Pumbaa burps loud as they walk.

"I'm starved!" says Bloat.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra," says Nemo.

"Aha..we're fresh out of zebra," say Bubbles.

"Any antelope?" asks Nemo.

"Nah uh," says Bubbles.

"Hippo?" asks Nemo.

"Nope. Listen kid, if you are going to live with us, then you have to eat like us," explains Bubbles. "This looks like a good place to rustle up some grub."

He goes over to a log that Pumbaa helps him lift it up. Underneath are some grubs, every different type of grub.

"Ew! What's that?" asks Simba.

"A grub, *lifting up a huge pink one* what's it look like?" asks Bubbles.

"Ew! Gross!" says Nemo, shuttering.

"Mmm tastes like chicken," says Bubbles, slurping a grub up.

"Slimy yet satisfying," says Bloat.

Timon puts some different ones on a leaf, while Pumbaa helps himself. After eating some himself.

"I'm telling you kid, this is the life. No rules. No responsibility. *picks up a grub* Ooo! The little cream filled kind. No worries. Here you go, kid," says Bubbles.

He offers the leaf to Simba who takes a big red one.

"Oh well, Hakuna Matata." says Nemo, he slowly eats one. "Slimy but satisfying.."

"That's it," says Bubbles.

Simba lives with Pumbaa and Timon for years growing into a full grown adult lion eating grubs.

"Hakuna Matata. Hakuna -" chants Bubbles and Bloat

"It means no the rest of your days," sings Marlin.

"It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata." sings Marlin, Bubbles and Bloat.

They go off into the river from a log enjoying a dip and head off just enjoying their days going to a place lay down and watch the stars.

"Back at Pride Rock, it is a barren land with no grass, Scar is sitting in his throne with Zazu locked up under a skull," says Bailey.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow…" sings Gurgle.

"Oh Zazu do lighten up *tosses bone at him*. Sing something with a little more bounce to it," says Gil.

"It's a small world after all-" starts Gurgle.

"No no not that, anything but that," says Gil.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Dededly there they are standing in a row. Big ones small ones some as big as your head," sings Gil and Gurgle.

"Oh I would never have to do this if Mufasa-" starts Gurgle.

Scar quickly gets up and makes his way over to Zazu angrily.

"What?! What did you say?!" asks Gil.

Zazu backs up very afraid of Scar.

"Oh nothing," says Gurgle.

"You know the law, never ever mention that name in my presence! I am the king!" growls Gurgle.

"Yes sire, you are the king. I only mentioned it to state the differences in your royal manatoral approaches," says Gurgle.

"Hey boss!" calls Anchor.

"Oh what is it this time?" asks Gil, annoyed.

"We got a bone to pick with you!" says Anchor.

"I'll handle this. Scar, there's no food, no water," says Bruce.

"Yeah! It's dinner time and we ain't got no stinking entre," says Anchor.

"It's the lionesses job to do the hunting," says Gil.

"Yeah but they won't go hunt," says Anchor.

"Ooooh, eat Zazu!" says Gil.

"Oh you wouldn't want to eat me. I'd be so tough and damining ewww," says Gurgle.

"No Zazu don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little jolly," says Gil.

"I thought things would be better than Mufasa," whispers Anchor.

"What did you say?!" asks Gil.

"I said *Shanzi elbows him* Mu- I said uh.. Capasa?" says Anchor, trying to be convincing.

"Good. Now get out!" says Gil.

"Yeah but we're still hungry," says Anchor.

"OUT!" says Gil.

They rush out quickly so that they don't get punished too. On the other end of the land, Simba burps loud.

"Woah, nice one Simba," says Bubbles.

"Thanks,man I'm stuffed," says Marlin.

"Me too, I ate like a pig," says Bloat.

"Pumbaa..you are a pig," says Marlin.

"Oh right.." says Bloat.

They sigh in relief and relax watching the stars.

"Timon?" asks Bloat

"Yeah?" asks Bubbles.

"Do you ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" asks Bloat.

"Pumbaa, I don't wonder I know," says Bubbles.

"Oh! What are they?" asks Bloat.

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that got stuck in the big blueish black thing," says Bubbles.

"Oh gee...I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away," says Bloat.

"Pumbaa...with you everything's gas," says Bubbles.

"Simba, what do you think?" asks Bloat.

"Well..I dunno," says Marlin.

He doesn't want to tell them what his father said at first until Pumbaa and Timon begs him, he sighs laying back looking at the stars.

"Somebody once told me, that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us," says Marlin.

"Really?" asks Bloat, intrigued.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" asks Bubbles.

They both burst out laughing at that notion and Simba nervously lets them. They still have no clue where he is from and who they really is. They just know his name and that he is a lion. He gets up sadly and starts walking away. He lays down on the grass making flowers blow up in the sky and fly all night.


	6. Chapter 6

Rafiki is sitting down eating with his mix, he grabs the leafs and puts them in the mix as well. He starts stirring and listening to what they have to say.

"Simba?! He's alive! He's alive!" says Crush, excitedly.

He starts painting him with a main laughing giddly.

"It is time!" says Crush.

In the meantime, a grown up Nala finds herself to where Pumbaa and Timon lives. Pumbaa is hunting grubs when he notices a pair of lion eyes and starts running for his life. Timon comes to his rescue confused on what is going on.

"She's gonna eat me!" says Bloat, scared.

Timon sees her and tries to help him get lose. Simba comes in and goes to rescue both of them from Nala not knowing that it is Nala, until he gets pinned to the ground getting a good look at her.

"Nala?" asks Marlin

Nala gets off of him confused never seeing this lion before.

"Is it really you?" asks Marlin, excited.

"Who are you?" asks Dory.

"It's me, Simba," says Marlin.

"Simba?" asks Dory

He nods his head and she gets a closer look. They scream excited wondering how this all happened.

"Where did you come from?" asks Dory.

"This good this is great to see ya!" says Marlin.

"Wait what's going on here?" asks Bubbles.

"What are you doing here?" asks Marlin.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" asks Dory.

"HEY! What's going on here!" asks Bubbles.

"Timon! This is Nala, she's my best friend!" says Marlin, excited.

"Friend?" asks Bubbles.

"Yeah! Hey Pumbaa, come over here!" says Marlin.

Pumbaa comes over confused.

"Nala this is Pumbaa, Pumbaa Nala," says Marlin.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," says Bloat.

"Pleasure's all mine," says Dory.

"How do you do? Woah woah. Time out! Let me get this straight, you know her? She knows you. But she wants to eat him, and everybody's okay with this? Did I miss something?!" asks Bubbles.

"Relax Timon," says Marlin.

"Wait until everyone finds out you have been here all this time. And your mother, what will she think?" asks Dory.

"She doesn't have to know..nobody has to know," says Marlin.

"Of course they do. Everyone thinks your dead!" says Dory.

"They do?" asks Marlin.

"Yeah..Scar told us about the stampede," says Dory.

"He did? What else did he tell you?" asks Marlin.

"What else matters, you're alive," says Dory. "And that means, your the king,"

"King? Pfft.. Lady have you got your lions crossed," says Bubbles.

"King?! Your majesty I gravel at your feet," says Bloat.

Simba gently gets Pumbaa off of his foot.

"Stop it," says Marlin.

"It's not gravel, it's grovel. And don't! He's not the king, are you?" asks Bubbles.

"No," says Marlin.

"Simba!" says Dory.

"No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was but that was a long time ago," says Marlin.

"Let me get this straight, you're the king and you never told us?" asks Bubbles.

"Look I'm the same guy," says Marlin.

"But with power," says Bubbles.

"Can you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" asks Dory

Timon refuses to go until Simba agrees that they should speak alone. Timon and Pumbaa leaves, Nala looks sadly, Simba goes over concerned.

"What is it?" asks Marlin.

"It's like you are back from the dead. You have no idea what this will mean to everyone, what it means to me," states Dory.

"Hey it's okay," says Marlin.

Nala nuzzles on Simba and Simba nuzzles back.

"I really missed you," says Dory.

"I miss you too," says Marlin.

The two go off and Simba shows Nala around their romantic walk. Nala knows what Simba is hiding something but she doesn't know what. Simba doesn't want to tell her out of fear of what Nala would think about him when he learns the truth.

"Isn't this a great place?" asks Marlin.

"It is beautiful, but I still don't understand something. If you were alive all this time, why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?" asks Dory

"Well..I just needed to get out on my own, live my own life. I did, and it's great," says Marlin.

"We really needed you at home," says Dory.

"No one needs me.." says Marlin.

"Yes we do! Your the king!" says Dory.

"Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king,Scar is," says Marlin.

"Simba, he let the hyena's take over the pridelands," says Dory.

"What?" asks Marlin, in shock.

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Simba if you don't do something everyone will starve," says Dory.

"I can't go back," says Marlin, hopping down from his hammock.

"Why?!" asks Dory.

He starts walking away from her and she follows.

"You wouldn't understand," says Marlin.

"What wouldn't I understand?!" ask Dory.

"No no no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata," says Marlin, trying to drop the topic.

"What?" asks Dory.

"Hakuna Matata, it's something I learned out here. Look sometimes bad things happen-" says Marlin.

"Simba-" starts Dory.

"And there's nothing you can do about it, so why worry?" asks Marlin.

"Because it's your responsibility!" says Dory.

"Well what about you?! You left," counters Marlin.

"I left to get help! And I found you. Don't you understand?! You're our only hope.." says Dory.

"Sorry," says Marlin.

"What's happened to you? Your not the Simba, I remember." says Dory.

"You're right, I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" asks Marlin.

"No, just disappointed," says Dory.

"You know you are starting to sound like my father," says Marlin.

"Good, at least one of us does," says Dory.

Simba gets angry and turns around facing Nala, angrily.

"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?! You don't even know what I have been through!" says Marlin.

"I would if you just tell me," says Dory.

"Forget it!" says Marlin.

"Fine!" says Dory.

She leaves and the two walk their own ways.

"She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything, you can't change the past! *he looks up at the stars* YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! But your not..and it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault," says Marlin

There is chanting, Simba looks around for the chanting and finds Rafiki. He walks away from Rafiki toward the river but Rafiki follows behind him catching up with him he makes more noises.

"Cmon can you cut it out?" asks Marlin.

"I can't cut it out," says Crush.

"Creepy little monkey," says Marlin. "Will you stop following me? Who are you?"

"The question is, who are you?" asks Crush.

"*sigh*I thought I knew, but now I am not so sure," says Marlin.

"Well I know who you are, shhh come here, it's a secret, *makes a lot of words and chants*" says Crush.

"Enough already! What is that supposed to mean anyway?" asks Marlin, annoyed.

"It means you are a baboon, and I'm not," says Crush, laughing.

"I think you are little confused," says Marlin.

He tries to walk away but Rafiki stops him booping his nose.

"Wrong! I am not the one who is confused, you don't even know who you are," says Crush.

"Oh and I suppose you know," says Marlin.

"You're Mufasa's boy *simba turns around* Bye!" says Crush

He walks away and Simba follows curious, Rafiki is meditating on a rock when Simba catches up with him.

"You knew my father?" asks Marlin.

"Correction, I know your father," says Crush.

"I hate to tell you this, but he died a long time ago," says Marlin.

"Nope! Wrong again," says Crush. "He's alive and I will show you to him. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way!"

He leads Simba through some trees on a long walk, as he swings through the trees. He pulls open some vines over a river.

"Look down there," says Crush.

Simba does as asked confused, he sees his own reflection.

"That's not my father, that's just my reflection," says Marlin.

"No, look harder," says Crush.

Simba does as Rafiki makes little puddles in the water the reflection turns into an image of Mufasa.

"You see. He lives in you," says Crush.

"Simba!" calls Hank

"Father?" asks Marlin.

Simba looks up at the sky and sees a form of his father made from the clouds.

"Simba, you have forgotten me," says Hank.

"No, how could I?" asks Marlin.

"You have forgotten who you are. And so you have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the circle life," says Hank.

"How can I go back?! I'm not who I use to be," says Marlin.

"Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king. Remember who you are," says Hank.

Mufasa chants remember as he goes away, Simba gives him chase in hopes that he will stay but Mufasa can't.

"No please! Don't leave me! Father! ...Don't leave me.." says Marlin.

"What was that?! The weather, very peculiar," says Crush.

"Yeah, the wind is changing," says Marlin.

"Ah change is good," says Crush.

"Yeah but it's not easy. I know what I have to do, but going back means I have to face my past,I've been running from it for so long," says Marlin, as Rafiki bashes him with his staff stick. "Ow! Geez what was that for?"

"It doesn't matter, it is in the past," says Crush.

"Yeah but it still hurts," says Marlin, rubbing his head.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt but the way I see it you can run from it or learn from it," says Crush.

He goes to hit Simba again with his staff and Simba dodges it easily.

"Ah! You see? So what are you going to do?" asks Crush.

"First I am going to take your stick," says Marlin.

He takes the stick and tosses it, Rafiki goes after it in a panic.

"No no no! It's not a stick! Hey! Where you going?!" asks Crush.

"I'm going back!" calls Marlin, running faster.

"Good! Go get out of here!" says Crush, whooping.

In the meantime Nala wakes up Timon and Pumbaa. The both yell seeing Nala in a panic, she calms them down.

"Don't ever do that again!" says Bubbles. "Conavors, oi."

"Have you guys seen Simba?" asks Dory.

"I thought he was with you," says Bubbles.

"He was but now I can't find him," says Dory.

"Oh! You won't find him here! The king has returned," says Crush.

"I can't believe it, he's gone back," says Dory, excited.

"Gone back, what you mean?" asks Bubbles.

They look and see that Rafiki has disappeared again.

"Hey! What's going on here!" says Bubbles.

"Simba has gone back to challenge Scar!" says Dory.

"Who?" asks Bloat.

"Scar," says Dory.

"Who's got a scar?" asks Bloat, misunderstanding.

"No no, it's his uncle," says Dory.

"The monkey's is his uncle?" ask Bubbles.

"NO! Simba has gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king," says Dory

"Ooooh," says the boys.

While Nala frustrated tries to explain what she knows about the situation, Simba runs through the desert back to Pride Rock. He is devastated to see what is left of his home land, from far away. His home is destroyed nothing left stands except for Pride Rock, seeing his home like this makes him angry.

"Simba! Wait up!" calls Dory. "It's awful isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you," admits Marlin.

"What made you come back?" asks Dory.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me, and I got the bump to prove it," says Marlin. "Besides this is my kingdom if I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will," says Dory.

"It's going to be dangerous," says Marlin.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger hahaha," mocks Dory.

"I see nothing funny about this," says Bubbles.

"Timon? Pumbaa? What are you guys doing here?" asks Marlin.

"At your service, my liege," says Bloat.

"We're gonna fight your uncle, for this?" asks Bubbles.

"Yes, Timon. It's my home," says Marlin.

"Wow, talk about your fixer upper. Well Simba, if it's important to you it's important to us," says Bubbles.

Simba smiles and they look on, they make their way over where the lionesses and hyena's are gathered together.

"Hyena's I hate hyenas. So what's the plan getting past those guys?" asks Bubbles, whispering.

"Live bait," says Marlin.

"Good idea, hey!" says Bubbles.

"Cmon, Timon. You guys gotta create a diversion," says Marlin.

"What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" asks Bubbles.

Which is exactly what he does while Pumbaa pretends to play along as a meal. They run away as the hyena's chase them. Simba and Nala get closer to where the others are.

"Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses," says Marlin. "I'll look for Scar."

They go seperate ways with Nala going down and Simba going up. Simba hides as he hears Scar.

"SARABI!" calls Gil.

The hyena's growl and Sarabi keeps her head as she walks up to Scar.

"Yes, Scar?" asks Peach.

"Where is you're hunting party? You are not doing your job," says Gil.

"Scar there is no food. The herds have moved on," says Peach.

"No. Your just not looking hard enough," says Gil.

"It's over, there is nothing left. We only have one option left, we have to leave Pride Rock," says Peach.

"We're not going anywhere," says Gil.

"Then you have sentenced us to death," says Peach.

"Then so be it," says Gil, stubbornly.

"You can't do that!" says Peach.

"I'm the king, I will do whatever I want," says Gil.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was -" starts Peach.

Scar slaps her hard enough to send her to the ground.

"I'm ten times the king, Mufasa was!" says Gil.

Simba growls loud making his presence known. Simba starts his way down, and Scar backs down.

"Mufasa? No your dead," says Gil, stunned.

Simba goes over to his mother and nudges her gently.

"Mufasa?" asks Peach.

"No, it's me," says Marlin.

"Simba..you're alive," says Peach. "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm home," says Marlin.

They nuzzle each other happily.

"Simba...Simba I'm surprised to see you alive," says Gil.

He looks up at the trio angrily, the three back away slowly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," says Marlin, heading toward his uncle.

"Oh Simba, you must understand the pressures of ruling the kingdom," says Gil, backing up on a rock.

"You are no longer yours, step down, Scar," says Marlin.

"Oooo yes, I would naturally. However there is one little problem. You see them? *they point up at the hyenas* They think I'm king," says Gil.

"Well we don't!" says Dory.

She helps Sarabi up to her feet and stands tall with the other lionesses.

"Simba's the rightful king," says Dory.

"The choice is yours, Scar, you need to step down or fight," says Marlin.

Scar gets on his feet and works around Simba.

"Oh must it always end in violence? I really don't want to be responsible for a death of a family member, wouldn't you agree Simba?" asks Gil.

"That's not gonna work Scar! I've put it behind me," says Marlin.

"Ah, yes but what about your faithful subjects, have they put it behind them?" asks Gil.

"Simba, what is he talking about?" asks Dory.

Scar comes over and circles Simba, thinking about his upper hand.

"Ah! So you haven't told them your little secret. Well Simba, here's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death?" asks Gil.

"I am," says Marlin.

Sarabi comes over to Simba sadly.

"No..it's not true, please tell me it's not true," says Peach.

"It's true," says Marlin, sadly.

"You see?! He admits it, murder!" says Gil.

"No! It was an accident!" says Marlin.

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive! It's your fault that he is dead, do you deny it?!" asks Gil.

"No," says Marlin.

"Then your guilty!" says Gil.

"No, I'm not a murder!" says Marlin.

Simba backs up as Scar gets closer to him, he is almost off the cliff with the hyena's following behind Scar.

"Oh Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, daddy isn't here to save you. And now everybody knows why!" says Gil, getting in Simba's face.

Simba slips and is barely holding onto the edge of the rock.

"Simba!" calls Dory.

Lightning sticks trees below making a fire.

"Now this looks familiar, hmmmm...where have I seen this before? Let me think, oh yes this is how your father looked before he died. *he puts his claws into Simba's paws* And now here is my secret," says Gil.

He leans down so only Simba can hear him.

"I killed Mufasa," states Gil, whispering.

Simba's eyes go wide and he remembers Mufasa falling to his death. He gets the upper hand with what he has left getting above and pins Scar by his chest.

"NOoooo! Murder!" says Marlin, loud growling.

The lions look on confused on what just happened.

"Oh Simba please!" says Gil.

"Tell them the truth!" demands Marlin.

"Truth..but truth is in the eye of the beholder *Simba presses down on his neck* Alright! Alright! I did it," says Gil.

Simba loosens his grip so the lions can hear and understand him.

"So they can hear you," says Marlin, angry.

"I Killed Mufasa!" says Gil.

The hyena's go to protect Scar, but the lions come to Simba's protection. Rifiki makes it and joins into the battle too. While Simba goes after his Uncle. They head up and go through the flames Simba catches up to him as he is in the edge.

"Murder," says Marlin.

"Simba, Simba please have mercy I beg you," says Gil.

"You don't deserve to live," says Marlin.

"But..I.. am..family," says Gil, scared. "It's the hyena's that are the real enemy, it was their fault it was their idea."

What he doesn't know is that Shenzi, Banzi and Ed heard all of that and runs off to tell the other hyena's.

"Why should I believe you?" asks Marlin. "Everything you have ever told me is a lie."

He gets extremely close to his cowering uncle.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle," says Gil.

"No Scar, I'm not like you," says Marlin.

"Oh Simba, thank you. You are truly noble, I'll make it up to you I promise. How can I prove myself to you? Anything," says Gil.

"Run! Run away Scar, and never return!" says Marlin, throwing his uncles words back at him.

"Yes of course, as you wish, your majesty!" says Gil

He takes some ashes and throws them at Simba. Simba is blinded for a bit that is when Scar attacks Simba, they start fighting. Scar does get Simba on the ground but Simba uses his leg strength to put Scar over the rock. Scar sits up and sees the hyenas, he smiles at them after Simba looks to see if his uncle is alive.

"Ah! My friends," says Gil.

"Friends? I thought he said we are the enemy?" asks Bruce.

"Yeah, that's what I heard,Ed?" asks Anchor.

Ed laughs as more hyenas show up to kill Scar. Scar pleads for his life but it is to no avail. Rain slowly starts pouring down, Simba goes down the hill where he is meet by Sarabi, Nala, Zazu, Pumbaa and Timon. Rafiki shakes his staff pointing at the top of Pride Rock. Rafiki bows and Simba hugs Rafiki, Rafiki is caught off guard but hugs back.

"It is time," says Crush.

Simba smiles heading up to the top of Pride Rock going slowly looking very majestic and strong in his fathers footsteps. He looks up at the sky where his father appeared to him.

"Remember" says Hank.

Simba roars long and loud, the lions follow his lead roaring back. A year leader Pride Rock is back to it's beautiful glory with Simba as King, Nala as Queen and Timon and Pumbaa by Simba's side. Today is the day that Princess Kiara is shown off to the next ruler of Pride Rock.

The End.


End file.
